This Secret Thing
by yana2000
Summary: Will Emily and Derek's relationship work out like they hope?


**Chapter 1**

Emily Prentiss sat on the couch reading a book, when the doorbell rung. She instantly got up and opened the door. she was greeted by a Derek Morgan. He noticed she was in her pajamas but that did not stop him from practically jumping on her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and before she could understand what was happening he was pushing her inside. He released one of his arms from her waist to close the door behind him but immediately resumed his previous position. He pushed her back to the couch and in one swift movement flipped them so they now lay on the couch, with Emily pinned down under him. Emily broke the kiss to breath but couldn't help the laugh that followed.

"We'll hello to you too." She greeted but was stopped as his lips came crashing down on hers again. She reluctantly broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"What's this all about?" She asked smirking.

"Nothing. I just missed you and felt that you needed a proper greeting." He said kissing her forehead.

"Derek it's only been an hour." She replied .

"So? That is far to long for me." He said stroking her hair. "By the way I like this situation." He said glancing down at their position. He obviously had full control. Their chests where pinned together and her hands reached around his waist.

"I hate to break it to you but..." She stopped and suddenly jerked her body sideways making the couple fall of the couch. Of course Morgan was the one to take to hit and now Emily was on top of him. She had his hands pinned to the sides of his head and she leaned down and kissed him. He savor red the kiss considering he couldn't move his hands. she leaned up to stare at him.

"I always win." She said getting off of Morgan and standing up. When she had successfully gotten up she started to walk away but Morgan grabbed her arm and yanked her back into his arms.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that princess." He held her tight to make sure she couldn't leave not that she wanted to. She loved him to death. They had loved each other the moment they're became partners in the BAU. That much they knew. He kissed her again letting his hands move up her back and entangle in her hair. She moved her hands to the back of his neck. He broke the kiss then.

"Quot fooling around we've got places to be ms. Prentiss." He smiled at her.

She looked confused but looked at her watch.

"What?" She asked. He smirked at her confusion.

"The FBI gala." He said like it was completely obvious.

She sighed in frustration,"that's tonight?"

"You know it! And you better hurry up. We have to leave in an hour and a half." He replied. She merely scuffed and walked away. Morgan pushed her away playfully.

"You better dress hot!" He called after her.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied shutting her bedroom door.

Nearly hour and fifteen minutes later Morgan got up from the couch at the sound of heels on the wooden floor of her apartment. As she entered the living room his jaw dropped. Emily noticed this and stopped in her tracks.

"Something wrong?" She asked sarcastically.

"When I said hot." He stopped and caught his breath. "Damn woman you don't fool around." He smirked. He took in her attire and body. She wore a very tight purple satin dress that ended a few inches above the knees, which made her legs look as though they went on forever. If that wasn't enough the top half could have every guy in the universe weak at the knees. It was also tight and hugged her curves perfectly. It showed just enough cleavage and was sleeveless that made her skin glow. Her hair was curled and hung jut past her shoulders. They black heels made her look that much more perfect. As Morgan moved in to kiss her he snaked a hand around her waist. He loved the feel of her slim stomach and the soft satin material. She backed up with an almost wicked look in her eyes as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Wait till after the party." She winked.

"We'll it's 6:52 right now so we should get going." He commented trying to take his mind off of the woman in front of him but he understood that would be impossible considering she was his whole life. He never stopped thinking about her. They had worked together for over five years and he kicked himself for not asking her out the minute he laid eyes on her. His thoughts were interrupting by her voice.

"We'll then by all means." She said walking out the door. He watched her back as he playfully smacked her butt through the dress on her way out. She simply laughed In reply. As he opened the door for her he realized that this was going to be a long night.


End file.
